(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a wheel chock for chocking the wheels of a vehicle.
(b) Background of Invention
Vehicle wheels have to be chocked in a number of different situations. For example, when one side of a car is jacked up to change a wheel, it is always recommended that one or both wheels on the opposite side be chocked to ensure that the vehicle does not roll forward or backwards whilst part of it is being supported other than on its wheels. Wheel chocking becomes even more important with the use of off-road vehicles, where it is often necessary to raise part of a vehicle off the ground in order to extricate the wheels from a place where they have no grip or to raise the vehicle sufficiently for it to pass over an obstacle or for an obstacle to passed underneath the vehicle.
Whilst a piece of brick or the like is generally adequate to chock the wheels of a car on a road or other level surface, an off-road vehicle travelling over rough terrain needs a much more substantial chock.